1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water pump, and more particularly to a water pump having a water cooling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical water pumps are provided for pumping water to a reservoir or the like. However, the typical water pumps have no water cooling device for cooling the water pumps. In addition, when the valve in the reservoir is switched off, the water pump some times may still be energized and actuated such that the water pressure in the water pump or in the coupling pipes may be greatly increased and such that the coupling pipes and the other elements may be damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water pumps.